


Find Their Way Home

by ely_ely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ely_ely/pseuds/ely_ely
Summary: Sabine breaks down after destroying the Duchess. Ezra is there to comfort her. Mostly comfort but a dash of potential romantic feelings. Take it as you will.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Find Their Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> While re-watching the entire Rebels series on Disney+ (I've rewatched season four twice now), I didn't like that we were left with little emotional grief for Sabine post-the Duchess. Obviously, there's limited time on a tv show. So I wrote a brief look into Sabine's grief and Ezra, who is her best friend by now, comforting her. 
> 
> I may expand this or write other versions, let me know if you're interested in seeing more!

_You told us you destroyed it…_

_Get out of there, now! Mother? Tristan?_

_What happened here? Where are the survivors of this battle, the wounded, the victors? I see only the defeated._

This is all my fault.

_**You're a Mandalorian!** Why would you create such an abomination?_

Not the Empire. Me.

_Sabine, you can't blame yourself for this._

_Because of me, Mandalorians are going to die. My mother and brother are dead._

_Sabine Wren! We know you built that weapon. You betrayed us all! You're a traitor to Mandalore!_

It was a challenge, and I was arrogant.

_This is the weapon of a coward._

The voices stormed relentlessly through Sabine's head, along with visions of the dead. There had been no time to bury anyone, there was nothing to bury. Sabine lay on her bunk with tears silently streaming down her face, numbly letting the images and voice rush through her mind. Punishment for her crime.

After she had left the Academy and been banished by her family, she had the righteous anger of youth to keep her feelings at bay. She could direct her anger at the Empire for manipulating and feeding a young girl's pride to create a weapon to destroy and enslave her own people. Then there was survival. While she was picking up random jobs with Ketsu, they were barely surviving. There was no time for feelings.

In the years since, having a family that listened to her and encouraged her to use her strengths to fight the Empire had led her to feel safe. Her mistake was in the past and ultimately, the weapon was destroyed. She felt like she had moved on.

But back on Mandalore, hearing the sound of the Duchess firing up and killing her clansmen, her actual family…

A sob tore through her throat. Sabine futilely covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the sounds of her grief at bay. Turning over, she curled up into the fetal position, biting her knuckles as sobs began to once again rip through her body uncontrollably. In her grief, she missed the swoosh of her door but felt the warm hand on her shoulder. She heard a sigh as someone's forehead came down to rest against the back of her neck, someone trying to lift her burden with their presence. Ezra. She barely managed to acknowledge him in her mind, but his scent was recognizable to her anywhere. What was once a street kid's unwashed teenager smell had turned into something much more comforting. Gun oil, leather, remnants of the fake "fresh breeze" scent of the cheap soap they all used in the head, something else indefinable that was simply Ezra. It was both comforting and provocative in a way she wasn't ready to face. She didn't know when, but at some point he had become less of an annoying "kid" and more of a comfort, her best friend.

Sabine wanted to turn over and pull him closer or have him climb up and hold her but she didn't have the physical or mental energy to move. So she allowed the feelings of grief to keep pouring over her and let him continue to try to comfort her. Slowly, after maybe just minutes or perhaps hours, a sense of calm began to wash over her. She started to become aware of her surroundings again; her stomach cramping a bit from the mixture of heavy grief and hunger. Her head felt heavy from all of the tears she'd cried, yet somehow her thoughts were lighter. She tried to grasp at the images and voices again, the sense of utter shame and devastation that had racked her mind earlier, but every time she'd barely grasped them they seemed to swiftly slip away.

Slowly, almost painfully, she began to turn around, hiccupping and sniffing as the last of her tears began to ebb. Ezra moved his hand to her other shoulder to steady her and started wiping away the tears and snot from her face with a clean paint cloth from her paint table.

"Hey," he whispered closely, looking gently at her while he helped her sit up, "how ya doing?"

Sabine sniffed, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap. She felt more tears begin to well up and she shook her head and turned away as if to get rid of them and hide her feelings. Covering her face with one hand, she felt another sob rise back up in her chest as some of her painful thoughts began to slip back into her mind.

_Why would you create such an abomination? This is the weapon of a coward. You're a traitor to Mandalore!_

"Hey, shh…" Ezra whispered. He shifted her over and moved to climb up next to her, Sabine vaguely registering how strong he had become to move her over when she sat above him. He turned to face her and leaned back against the bulkhead, pulling her close to him. Rocking her slowly, he continued to rub her back and whisper comfortingly to her. Once again, more quickly this time, Sabine began to feel calm. She turned to face Ezra, the one who had now seen the absolute worst of her and yet still cared enough to come in and comfort her.

Ezra looked at her with no judgment or pity, only worry. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. "You're ok, Sabine," he whispered in a low voice. She felt the rumbling in his chest and he continued to talk, finding comfort in the sound of his voice and beating heart, in his arms wrapped strongly around her.

"I know. I know. You're ok now. It's ok," Ezra murmured, "it's over now." Sabine nodded into his chest, holding tightly onto his shirt. She felt herself to drift to sleep as the drowsiness from her tears began to overwhelm her and Ezra's presence continued to comfort her.

"I'm here, Sabine. You're my best friend and I'm here," she heard him whisper as her consciousness drifted away.


End file.
